Back From The Future
by Emeraldworld
Summary: It's after the series and yami is with yugi.  all is well but what will happen when Kaiba turns up with a little problem?  yaoi boyxboy also contains RxB MXM
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Me:** Hello all you mortals out there, this is my first fanfic so you had better read it.

**KK:** Don't be rude to them. First impressions are very important.

**Me:** I was just saying that they need to read it, otherwise I would have wasted my time writing it.

**KK:** Just ignore my Yami, she's a little insane.

**Me:** Why thank you. You don't often compliment me so.

**KK:** It wasn't a compliment.

**Me:** I know.

**KK:** *sigh* anyway here's the disclaimer. Emerald doesn't own anything but the plot and any OCs that she may or may not put in.

**Me:** Oh and there will be boy x boy romance so if you're offended by this don't read it. Although how you can't be in love with puzzleshipping is beyond me.

**xxxxxx**

"Hello?" Yugi Motou called through the darkened building as he stepped through the doorway of his grandfathers game shop. This young teen had a black mane of hair tipped with maroon. He had striking blond bangs framing his soft face and amethyst eyes.

Closing the door behind him, Yugi proceeded up the stairs to the house resting on top of the shop. He let out a yelp as strong hands grabbed him from behind. Kicking wildly in an effort to loosen the persons grip Yugi heard them laughing, he quickly switched on the light and turned around.

"Yami!" Yugi scolded the slightly taller man who still had Yugi in his arms. This man looked almost exactly like Yugi except for the three blond lightning bolts of hair sticking up in front of the star shaped mane. The older teen also had slightly harder features and crimson eyes. "I thought we talked about this, you can not keep sneaking up on me in the dark."

"But Aibou, I just can't keep my hands off you," the older man pouted and gave Yugi a quick peck on the lips. Looking into crimson eyes, Yugi's amethyst ones softened and he kissed Yami back.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" Yugi murmured against Yami's lips. Yami's only answer was pulling Yugi closer and deepening the kiss. The shorter teen kissed back feverishly and moaned as Yami pulled his hands up and backed him against the wall. Yugi wriggled in pleasure but broke the kiss fairly quickly as the doorbell was ringing.

Yugi bounded down the stairs, opened the door and gave a gasp of surprise. There standing on the doorstep stood a man slightly older and about three feet taller that the two look-alikes. He had sapphire blue eyes and brown hair that came to a point at the base of his neck.

"Kaiba?" Exclaimed Yami, coming up behind Yugi, "What the hell are you doing here?" Seto Kaiba growled quietly, looking annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

"I- and I know I am going to regret this- but… I need your help."

**xxxxxx**

**Me:** So that was the first chapter. I know it was short but it'll get better.

**KK:** Will it?

**Me:** Yes, it will. *sticks tongue out at KK*

**KK: **OK everyone please review. I'm sure she will appreciate your input.

**Me:** But don't comment on any spelling mistakes. I know that I can't spell. That's why I have spell check.

**KK:** And me I correct your spelling too.

**Me:** I know and it's really annoying.

**KK:** But seriously, please review. Emerald will take any and all ideas and suggestions into consideration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Me: **Here's chapter two! *says happily*

**KK:** And what puts you in such a fine mood?

**Me:** I like fluff!

**KK:** I know. You tell me every day. Is there more in this chapter, cause the last one was very short.

**Me:** Yes! *says in a high pitched voice*

**KK:** You know you're going to lose your reputation among the Yamis if you keep acting this way.

**Me:** Fine. *voice changes to a serious tone* I don't own yugioh because if I did I would be rubbing it in all your faces.

**KK:** Much better.

**xxxxxx**

"You need _our _help!" Yami asked in disbelief, while Yugi just stared at the young CEO.

"Must I repeat myself?" the billionare asked. Oh, how he hated admitting when he was weak, especially to these two.

Yami smirked as he and Yugi moved from the doorway, allowing their guest to enter the shop. Kiaba stepped inside, out of the darkness, muttering to himself as the three teens walked into the living plopped down onto a squishy armchair and Yami sat down on the couch. Kaiba elected to sit in a chair facing the other two.

"Now what's the problem Kaiba?" Yami asked and Kaiba looked up."Well, you see, I sort of made Marik and Bakura mad," Kaiba replied.

"Now Kaiba, you know you can't go around making Yamis mad, they are more powerful than you, despite all of your money," Yami said to the brunett looking amused. "I told Malik and Ryou not to go to that musical, leaving their Yamis alone," he continued, shaking his head, "But they just _had _to go, and Marik and Bakura would have none of it. They'll be back later tonight, I'm sure they can convince our two asylum escapees to reverse whatever it is they did to you."

"Kaiba," Yugi said, speaking for the first time since he had opened the door, "Where's Mokuba?"

"He's withJoey, I think. A more appropriate question would be when the hell are they? Those two deranged psychopaths sent them into the future."

At this Yugi's eyes widened in surprise and Yami sat straight up on the couch.

"Gee Kiaba, you musta made them really mad," Yugi said, wondering what the CEO had done for Marik and Bakura to do something so drastic.

"Yeah, Yeah," Kaiba said, 'I could have made them bring Joey and Mokuba back myself, but those cowards escaped out the window."

"The window?" Yugi asked doubtfully.

"Yes, the window, and my computers can't find them. They are defiantly not playing a childrens card game using my system."

"Alright, Kaiba," Yami said, exasperated, "We'll go to Ryou and Bakura's house. Ryou and Malik should be home soon. We'll see if they can't sort their Yamis out."

Seto Kaiba pondered this for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright," he said grudgingly.

xxxxx

Ryou was just unlocking the door to his and the theif king's two story house when the pharaoh and his two companions rounded the corner of the street.

"Malik!" Yugi called out, and the blond turned.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" the speaker, Malik, had blond layered hair, the longest of which was shoulder length. He was taller than Yami, but still shorter than Kaiba, with lavender eyes.

"Kaiba upset Marik and Bakura," Yugi said, glancing at the CEO, but Seto Kaiba was suddenly concentrating on looking at his fingernails.

Ryou gasped as he opened up the front door. Ryou had white hair that was layered like Maliks, but thicker. He had brown eyes and was slightly shorter than Malik.

"You made Bakura angry, Kaiba. Uh-Oh."

"Marik has some very cruel and unusual punishments," Marik said suddenly. "The last time we fought he refused to kiss me for a whole week." Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What?" Wouldn't it be torturous if your Yami did that to you?" Malik asked shrugging his shoulders and going inside the house. Ryou and Kaiba quickly followed him.

Yugi blushed furiously after Maliks comment, and he glanced up at Yami. The older teen was looking down at him and Yugi couldn't tell if he was smiling or smirking.

"Don't worry," Yami said, putting his arms around his lover. "I won't torture you in that way. I'll kiss you so much that you'll beg me to stop."

"You sure that'll work?" Yugi replied mischeviously.

"Yep. Watch this."

Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Their bodies pressed together and Yugi moved his arms around Yami's neck, who in turn, ran his fingers though the smaller ones hair.

"Hey!" Malik yelled, sticking his head out the door,"Stop making out and come inside. Kaiba's just about to explain what happened, and Ryou's making hot chocolate," he said, heading back inside.

Yami and Yugi parted sheepishly, stepping into the house after Malik.

**xxxxxx**

**KK:** The future? So now this is a Sci-Fi fic?

**Me:** No. It's Ancient Egyptian magic. Duh.

**KK:** Oh. So how did Marik and Bakura come across this time traveling magic?

**Me:** I can't tell you!

**KK: **And what did Kaiba do to those two -What was it you called them?- *scrolls up* Oh yes, deranged psychopaths. What did Kaiba do to those two deranged psychopaths?

**Me:** *grins evily and laughs creepily*

**KK:** OK, then *backs away slowly* I guess We'll find out. Please review! *turns and runs away from the plotting Yami*


End file.
